In fuel systems for use in supplying a turbine engine in an aircraft with fuel it is important to immediately terminate the flow the flow of fuel when the engine is to be shut down or if an overspeed operational condition occurs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,857 discloses a shut off and pressure regulator valve which includes a sealing arrangement which prevents the flow of fuel to the system when a desired shut down occurs. In some applications where the supply pressure is large, it may be desirable to use a larger main valve and a smaller solenoid operated pilot valve to rapidly provide for such shut down. U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,532 discloses a such pilot valve which is carried by the main valve. In this control valve, considerable manufacturing effort is required to locate the solenoid valve in the main valve and even though it operates in a satisfactory manner, customers desire a lower cost control valve which functions in a similar manner. Further, in this control valve since the closure pressure is developed by sealing a sump port, the closure time is a direct function of the time required to build up the closure pressure in the main valve.